The Willow will bend but not break
by Rainy Spirit
Summary: So it is a College AU, but there is another character. Peggy Schuyler's "twin" sister, Willow Schuyler. Here is their college experience? I really suck at summaries, sorry! T for mentioned child abuse and bullying. Previously titled Another Lams College AU.


**So this is the first actual chapter of my first Hamilton fanfiction. Here we go… and please leave constructive criticism. I am also sorry if my political views offend anyone. Also, no trigger warnings in this chapter. Enjoy!**

This was it. My first day at college as a semi-independent women. I say semi-independent because I was still relying on my foster father, Philip Schuyler, for money to pay for college. I look to my sisters, Angelica, who had on a cute pink top with skinny jeans, Elizabeth, who goes by Eliza, who had on a cute blue sundress covered in flowers, and Peggy, my "twin". We were born on the same day to different parents, and we had lived under the same roof for 6 or so years, so we call each other twins. Peggy had on a cute yellow crop top with ombre jeans she had made. I just had on a loose shirt saying, "She wasn't looking for a knight, she was looking for a sword. -Atticus," and some loose sweatpants. I was also aware of my purple hair inching its way towards my face. I must have forgotten to brush it this morning. Oh well.

We said good bye to our dad, then went up to the front desk. We all needed our dorm keys, so we all headed to what appeared to be the reception desk. A young women, probably, Eliza's age, was there. She had her brown curly hair tied up in a high ponytail. The ends were dyed a dark navy blue. Her skin was a tan shade, probably from being in the sun a lot. She also had an air about her like she was afraid that anyone would come out and attack her, probably due to someone in her life who had abused her. I was good at reading people like that. I looked up to Angelica and Eliza, Angelica didn't trust her, but Eliza had a faint blush and a small smile she was trying to hide. "Hey, I am Willow. What's your name?" The women replied, "I am Maria Reynolds, and I am new here. You guys looking for your dorm rooms?" Maria had a slight Southern accent, so she probably moved up here, maybe to get away from someone. At that point, Angelica cut in. "Yeah, and we need to get going. The last name is Schuyler." Maria looked a bit taken aback, and I thought that Angelica was a bit too sharp. "Angelica, Elizabeth, Margarita, and Willow?" "Yep, but you can call me Peggy. Margarita is to formal." I was surprised when Peggy responded. She is usually shy around strangers. "Cool. You guys signed up for Co-ed dorms. They have two boys and two girls, usually. Willow and Peggy, you guys are in room 1781, Elizabeth and Angelica, you are in 1801. And, just a word of warning, Elizabeth and Angelica, you guys are with me and three boys, and Willow and Peggy, you are with three boys." Thanks Maria, and you can call me Eliza. See you later." I was a little shocked that Eliza had managed to say something without giggling hysterically a little. Usually when Eliza has a crush, she can't talk to her without giggling hysterically.

"So… Maria was nice, right?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over our group. Angelica snorted. "She was okay, I guess," although I could tell Angelica didn't like her. "I thought she was nice. What do you think of her, Eliza?" " O oh ummm she was okay, I guess…?" Eliza was stuttering and blushing hard. Peggy snorted. "We all know that you feel more than that. Spill the beans." "Well, I can't.. because your room is here!" Eliza replied hurriedly.

We came in and found ourselves in the middle of a heated debate. Three men were arguing heatedly. One was even shorter than me, and I was the shortest of our sisters, standing only 5 feet 5 inches. The shorter man looked sleep deprived and thin. He was arguing the other two men. "WHAT do you mean, they are stupid and mentally ill? Are you seriously debating me about this? I have several pages written just about those specific arguments! And I can pull them up- HEY! Which of you two took my laptop! I will kill y- oh. Why are you two here?" I was amused and could tell that several pages meant about ten pages. Not five. "Well, it _is_ our dorm. And what issue are you two debating? I do like debate," I replied. Another man cut in, "Well, Gay marriage rights. This deranged fool feels that they deserve those rights. Tell him that he is wrong, please." I stood there, glanced at the small man, who looked very worried, almost frantic and then glanced at my sister, and we shared a small grin. "Well…. What if I told you that we support gay marriage rights, and we both can fight very, _very,_ well. With both our words and fists. We both do not comply with the social norms, and I can assure you that our GPAs are higher than yours, so our are SAT scores and ACT scores. You two also look like you are very rich and are used to living the high life and getting what they want. However, I cannot assure you that I am not mentally insane. I do some pretty weird things. So that proves your arguments, which I am pretty sure are your only arguments. Anything else?" The two boys that were fighting the smaller one stared at me in shock. "Well, if that is all, Willow and I will be unpacking. Good day, boys," Peggy added. We had come up with that speech together when we were in our room packing for college.

In our room, we decorated. I had a bulletin board with a few pictures, a desk lamp, sheets, pillows, my clothes, a picture of my biological family and my adoptive one. I also had my stuffed dragon that I had with me since I was taken away from that horrible place I used to call home. I also found the laptop that probably belonged to the short man. It was old and had a faded sticker with the bisexual flag colors. That must have been why the man had looked worried before Peggy and I had told the other two off. I set it aside to give him after we were done. When we were done, I saw that Peggy and I had rooms that reflected our personalities. Hers was yellow themed, with bright cheerful colors, and mine was darker with a purple theme through out.

We walked out to the entry room to find the men fighting. The small one was still yelling at them for taking his laptop. Peggy cleared her throat, and said politely, "We have your laptop. You two did not hide it very well. I think that we have missed introductions. I am Peggy, pronouns are they and them, and this is my twin, Willow, pronouns she/her and don't try flirting with her. Who are you guys?

 _Alexander's POV_

Wow, those girls are tough. I also think that Willow is pretty good at analyzing people. I caught her studying those boys. And making correct predictions about Lee and Seabury. "I am Alexander Hamilton, pronouns are he and him, and you can call me Alex or Hamilton," Charles Lee was staring these girls, and probably thinking about flirting with them, even though Peggy said not too, for whatever reason. Then, in perfect British gentlemen fashion, he said "Ladies, I am Charles Lee," I noticed that he used the wrong pronouns. Lee contiued. "Do you need something to drink? Or Eat? We can get it for you. Me and Seabury, at least. Hamilton is ungentlemanly, in many ways." He glanced disdainfully down at me, then turned to Seabury and nudged him. Seabury, startled, said in gentlemanly fashion, "Ladies, I am Samuel Seabury. Can we get you anything?" Willow and Peggy gave each other a glance and Willow said, "Nope, we are good. We are meeting up with our sisters later, but in the mean time, we can hang out around here. And Alex, here is your laptop." Peggy handed my laptop to me, and I gratefully took it. The laptop held all of my documents, which were saved in only one other place, which was a USB disguised as a domino which was kept under a drawer in my desk.

We all sat down on the couch, and, to break the ice, Peggy finnally said, "What are you guys majoring in? I am majoring in Graphic Design." Willow added, "And I am majoring in Biology and minoring in music. I would like to become a trauma surgeon." Wow, a trauma surgeon. That is a very ambitious career. "I am majoring in Political Science and minoring in debate. I really like to debate. It is quite enjoyable for me." Charles Lee said that he was getting his degree in Debate, and Samuel Seabury was getting his degree in accounting. We began to talk about our dreams and desires, and I noticed Willow was studying me almost the whole time. Abruptly, Willow and Peggy stood up, and said that they had to go get ready. I glanced at the time. It was 4:30, so they were probably leaving at 5:00. I stood up too, and returned to my laptop to continue writing.

 _Angelica's POV from the time that she left Willow and Peggy._

One of my last years of college already. But, fortunately, I could now run for president of the journalism club and debate club. Eliza and I were in our dorm rooms, and we could tell that some boys, messy ones at that, were already here. That was no surprise, because we got here late. We stepped around most of the mess, which was mostly chip bags and clothing, but there was some other stuff as well, like bobbins and lace. Someone here liked to sew, and I bet it wasn't Maria. We stepped into our room, which was pretty big, with three desks and three beds already there. Maria's stuff was already on the bed furthest from the door. Eliza and I started to decorate our space, with posters and such. When we stepped back, we saw that we had done a pretty good job. Eliza's half of the room was various shades of light blue, while my side was light red and pink. We heard a shout and someone cursing, so we ran out of our room to go confront whoever had broken in and had stepped on something. We saw a tall man, probably 6 foot 2, holding his foot and shouting in… French? That was what it sounded like. The man was in the kitchen holding his foot and bouncing around like an idiot. "Do you need help?" my sister asked tentatively, while trying to step around the mess that was the room we were in. "Non, I will be okay. I just stepped on one of Hercules's needles," Yep, this man was definitely French. His accent was super thick. He may have just arrived or something. I glanced at Eliza who's face was pinched. There were worry lines around her mouth as she stared at the man. Another voice called from the other room, "Who is here, Laf?" The voice was southern, probably from North or South Carolina. Then a deeper voice said, "Well, obviously it is our roommates…" which was followed by a high pitched squeal and a deep laugh, and then bed springs squeaking. Then the guy named "Laf" said, "Pardon me, madams, but who are you? I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette, but you can call me Lafayette or Laf, and my pronouns are they/them." Yep, most definitely French. I had heard of French royalty with the last name Lafayette. Elizabeth spoke up timidly, "I am Elizabeth, but you can call me Eliza. My pronouns are She and her." "I am Angelica, don't call me Angie or Angel. Pronouns are she and her." A loud crash came from the other room, followed by several curse words. Finally, two people emerged, slightly out of breath. "And I… (pant, pant) am John Laurens. Pronouns are he and him." I stared at him, disgusted. I would not let him anywhere near my sisters. He and his father are evil, and they would upset everyone. The other boy, Hercules, maybe? Must have noticed my expression, because he said, "No, Turtle boy here is not like his father. He is about as straight as a rainbow. And I am Hercules Mulligan, don't make any Disney jokes, pronouns he and him." Okay, probably no need to worry about hin, but I would still keep and eye on him. I didn't completely trust him. Eliza suddenly burst out saying, "Oh my gosh look at the time! We have only 30 minutes until we need to leave! Come on Angelica, we need to get going!" And with that, I was pulled away from the boys, and lead into our room where we got ready.

 _Back in Dorm room 1781, point of view Is PEGGY!_

And… done! We were finally ready for the dinner. That did not take long, actually. I was dressed in a light yellow crop top with a white skirt. My hair had a flower in it and was pulled into a low ponytail. I turned to look at Willow, who was dressed in distressed jeans with holes at the knees, and a white lace top. She had put eyeliner and a bit of purple eye shadow on. She turned to me, smiled, and said, "Done! You ready to leave?" "Yep, I was about to ask you that question!" We turned to leave, and stopped when we heard shouting. Great, the boys were fighting yet again. We left, ready to sprint through they hallway, until I noticied that Willow was not wearing shoes. She must had forgotten. I had some brown gladiator sandals on, but her feet were bare. "WILLOW! You forgot shoes!" She rolled her eyes playfully at me, and said, "Nope. The shoes I am wearing are right by the door." She pointed towards a pair of tall silver high heels that were on the ground. Okay, crisis averted. Now that she had pulled her shoes on, we were ready to go. We sprinted by the arguing boys, who didn't notice us, but I caught snippets of conversation like, "How _dare_ you!" and "Why should I apologize? _You_ should apologize!" I rolled my eyes and left with my twin. We headed towards Angelica's dorm room and knocked on the door.

 _Eliza's POV_

We hurried in to get ready. I didn't relize how long it had taken to set up our room. We had a lot of stuff, maybe even more than those boys, though it seemed like they had enough clothes to last a year. I would have to ask them to clean it up once we got home.

About 20 minutes later, we were ready. Angelica was wearing a red skirt and white crop top, with heavy mascara and eyeliner. She also had some red lipstick on, and her shoes were white wedges. I wore a darker blue lose shirt and white jeans. I had on blue flats, and put on light blue eye shadow and some light pink lipstick. Just as we turned to leave, we heard a knock on the door. It was nearly 5:00, so Peggy and Willow must have arrived!

 **Soo… That was over 2.5k words! Please leave constructive criticism. I really love reading your reviews. Also, leave suggestions for chapters and such. I also apologize for the dorm room and college as a whole. I am not in college yet, so I have _no_ idea how it works, not at Columbia or any other college, so please leave comments helping me. Thanks!**


End file.
